


bright boy

by lowkeylyesmiths (CallicoKitten)



Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: Drabble, I don't really know - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Racism, Slavery, Unhealthy Relationships, calvin has some serious issues, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/lowkeylyesmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calvin ain't never met a man like that, much less a black man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bright boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. 
> 
> don't look at me, no i know i say that a lot but i really don't know with this one?
> 
> racist language abound guys. (it's for the sake of realism - i am most definitely not racist, the language used is Calvin's not mine, kay?)
> 
> this was inspired by my mother, who'd have thought it? :')

Calvin ain't never met a man like that, much less a negro.

See, Calvin grew up around 'em, Negros, that is, growin' up on a plantation. His daddy weren't around much, mama had died a few years before Calvin really got to walkin' and talkin' so it was just him and Lara Lee most times. There were the plantation hands, he guesses, but aside from that there was just him, Lara and the slaves. Now, Calvin's daddy raised him good and proper and there were rules, see? You couldn't do certain things with certain slaves and you were never, never to treat 'em like white folk. 

Calvin never really understood why, it was just the way things were done. The natural order of things, you understand.

So he's seen 'em all. 

Big niggas, small niggas, fat ones, thin ones, strong ones (his personal favourite), pretty ones, sad ones, happy ones, angry ones.

But never one like Django.

There's something in that boy's eyes, something sharp and hard and quick that makes Calvin shudder.

He just don't fit _anywhere_.

He ain't a slave. Ain't a field slave, ain't a house slave, he don't talk like one neither. Calvin's met a few 'free slaves' before, timid things usually, keep themselves to themselves and never stick around the South long, Django ain't like that. He swaggers in all hostility and business with that damned German tailing after him and takes one look at Calvin's mandingo fighter and sneers and damn it all, it makes Calvin's blood boil. Anyone else woulda been thrown out of there quicker before Calvin could finish the sentence but there was _something_.

Something unsettling.

Maybe it was the way Calvin couldn't quite stop staring at the ripple of muscles under Django's shirt, maybe it was the way that Django was the only person in the room not dancing around trying to please him, maybe it's just that he's _new._

Whatever it is Calvin's not sure he doesn't like it entirely.


End file.
